Kiala Raine
Kiala........riders a horse.... Age: 22 Weapon Propensity: Staff (Bo) Secondary Skill: Medic Dragon: Appearance Kiala is 5'5, weighing a light 116 lbs. She often braids the front of her hair to keep in out of her face, but rarely ever puts it entirely up. Her clothes are standard for the women of her status, though due to heavy traveling, she chooses to wear pants instead of a dress. She wears dark fitted pants, easy to move in but not loose, with high laced boots made for her as a gift. A intricately carved belt holds up her most esstential healing equipment, which she never intends to be far from, the corset a pale green, as near to white as green can be, though sometimes she doesn't wear it. A loose shirt can be found often unbuttoned, and rolled up as she rides. She has a soft cape with a hood that fastened on her left shoulder in a dark green. The more time she spends with and around the dragons, the more distinct the delicate points on her ears get. Personality Kiala is an a sensitive and curious girl with a warrior's spirit. A strong sense of right and wrong lives within her, strong enough to blind her in her own feelings, though she does her best to see the world through someone else's eyes. She has never, in any of her memories, been in a rage or hardly angry at all, but her overwhelming compassion and deep feelings for others leave the dark possibility. She loves being outdoors, and gets very fidgety if asked to stay still or keep her mind focused on one thing for too long. Kiala is gentle and refined outside of conflict, showing as much patience as she can. When a fight begins, she does her best to stop it without any physical motions, seeing too much damage through human anger and the dragon wars, though she remains secure and confident inside situations that must call for conflict. Once engaged in a battle, she seeks only to end it in a way that causes as little damage as possible. Always positive and hopeful, soft and strong, realistic with the slightest sense of optimism, she seems to simply be at peace no matter where she is. The hardest thought for her to think of is being alone in the world or the battles of life. History Kiala's father, Hammond , was a young man when his daughter was born. He was given the baby fresh from the mother's womb, to raise as his own, on his own. All he would ever tell Kiala when she pressed of her mother was that she loved her daughter. There was only one subject he would not sit and discuss with her to her heart's and never satiated minds' content, and that was the woman who gave birth to her. The fair blonde woman was raised traveling from village to village to offer medical services with her father. As she learned the healing arts that were all he had to offer to the world, Kiala saw the ruin dragons could do. One day, a village they had been to only a month ago, was left charred and burned, along with its people; the next day, the next city, it was children left with no skin and men with only one limb. Despite healing burns and making as many people as comfortable as she could, she never blamed the dragons for the raids, just as much as she never placed the glory on the raiders who would drag the carcasses of small dragons into the town squares. This lifestyle, raised by a quiet gentle doctor, going where they felt they were needed and when, has left Kiala with her strong sense of self. She has never been challenged or injured, always protected and in the security of those around her. Despite his being around, Hammond insisted on her learning to defend herself, not from the beasts of the sky, but the "most threatening danger of all", the humans around us. She was taught hand to hand defense techniques, never attacking, always defending. Her weapon of choice, though she did her absolute best to never think of it as one, was a hand carved wooden staff, The young woman has traveled so much she had no friends but the two horses who draw the wagon and her Papa. Category:Character Category:Legend Category:Rider